Seven
by Haikoui
Summary: Set seven years after the finale. Mako has been in Ba Sing Se with Wu, aiding the nation's transition to a democracy. But his time there is coming to a close as President Raiko calls him with a request: to be Chief of Police. One problem—he hasn't seen Korra since she left with Asami. Makorra, past Korrasami. Oneshot (albeit a long one).


**Title: **Seven

**Author: **Haikoui

**Summary: **Set seven years after the finale. Mako has been in Ba Sing Se with Wu, aiding the nation's transition to a democracy. But his time there is coming to a close as President Raiko calls him with a request: to be Chief of Police. One problem—he hasn't seen Korra since she left with Asami. Makorra, past Korrasami. Oneshot (albeit a long one).

**Disclaimer: **lmao. Not mine.

**Notes: **let's _not_ talk about how unoriginal the title is, pleez.

This fic includes nearly every headcanon I have for the end of the series and beyond. Headcanons include:

- Mako becoming Chief of Police despite being a firebender (the other alternative is him being elected as president in the later future)

- Asami and Korra breaking up after a small while because of Asami's company and Korra's adventures

- Bolin becoming a _very _famous mover/probender (but here he's a mover)

- Ember Island Players becoming Ember Island Production Studios, courtesy of Varrick, and of course, with his technology, they try their hand at Legend of Aang again.

- Iroh II naming his son Lu Ten

- Mako having a scar on his chest (like Zuko) from his sacrifice in the finale

- Rohan = nonbender

- Asami prefering girls! And Korra doesn't have a preference other than dark hair and pale skin (Mako, Asami)

* * *

><p><strong>Seven<strong>

"Mako, my man!"

Three quarters through a decade of knowing royalty and Mako's pretty certain those three words are engraved into his spirit. They'll haunt him into death, he's sure of it. "Hey, Wu," says Mako, keeping his eyes on the paperwork in front of him. "Did Huang renounce his candidacy?"

"No," sniffs Wu. "But he might as well! I can't stand his suits. The man can't look good for cameras even if he was paid."

"He _is_ paid."

"Who wants a man like that running the Earth Kingdom?" continues Wu, acting as if Mako's words flit up into the air and vanish. "Now that Weiling. _She's_ got style."

"She's more popular," agrees Mako. He finally lifts his eyes from the sheets of paper in front of him, eyebrows riding up his forehead. Wu's sitting in the armchair in front of his desk in his bright green pajamas. It hurts his eyes. "Did you just wake up? For crying out loud."

"Oh, that reminds me," says Wu. "Someone woke me up from my beauty sleep looking for you! It's as if people don't know how to knock. We have a lot of work to do here if they can't learn proper courtesy for royals. I'm still a _prince—_"

"Wu," exhales Mako. "Who was looking for me?"

"I don't know. They said you had a call from Republic City," says Wu, looking affronted.

Mako sighs. It's probably Bolin, calling to give him his weekly update on his status as a mover star. Since Republic City's expansion a little under seven years ago, Bolin and Opal stayed together as Bolin's fame shot skyward again. The latest Mako heard of his little brother was all about how Varrick funded some theater troupe in the Fire Nation. The Ember Islanders or something like that.

He stands and places the paperwork on his desk with a groan. "I'll be right back," says Mako. "Is there anything I should do while I'm out?"

Wu looks at him hopefully.

"No," says Mako, shrugging on his peacoat. "I'm not picking up your bath salts. They've been waiting for you at the salon for two weeks. You need to get them yourself."

"Fine," says Wu. "Okay, go, go! Who knows, maybe you have a special lady on the line!"

_As if,_ thinks Mako as he shuts the door behind him, his eyes turning to the ceiling in exasperation. It takes him a little while to maneuver down to the lobby of his condo building (working for Wu for such a long time has its perks), but once he's there, he accepts the call and leans on the counter at the desk.

"This is Mako speaking," he says.

"_Mako_," comes the voice of President Raiko.

This is a surprise.

"President Raiko," says Mako, standing up straight. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"_Right to business as usual_." Raiko sounds a little gruff, a little amused. "_I'll be brief. We need a new Chief of Police_."

Mako frowns. "I haven't been to the city in a long time. I don't have any recommendations."

"_Oh, no, Mako. I'm talking about you_."

A beat of silence passes through the phone. It lingers through one ear and into the other. "What?" says Mako.

"_Please consider this appointment_," continues Raiko over the phone. "_I know you aren't a metal bender, but Lin insists that she wants you until Baatar Junior finishes his probation in two more years. He's reformed a lot, apparently_."

"He has," agrees Mako. "But I can't be Chief of Police. That's out of the question."

A long breath comes through the line. "_Mako. Haven't you spent enough time in Ba Sing Se? I've heard the democracy has settled in nicely. Wu has proven himself as a confident and charismatic coordinator_."

"Yes, but—"

"_Bolin would like you back._"

"Bolin would like me back,_" _repeats Mako.

"_Yes._"

"Did he say why he'd like me back?"

"_Something about a mover premier._"

Mako pinches the bridge of his nose and glares down at the table. Of course Bolin would pull some strings in getting him back to Republic City. But Mako's been _perfectly fine_ just where he is, helping Wu, ignoring the rest of the world, happily going about his duty.

But it's Bolin.

"Alright. Fine," says Mako. "But… I need to run this by Wu before I confirm with you."

"_Of course. Thank you, Mako._"

He hangs up without another word and nods to the receptionist. Before he can do anything else, though, he feels a pang of guilt in his chest at announcing his leave to Wu. _Bath salts it is,_ he thinks, and he leaves to pick them up as a peace offering.

* * *

><p>Wu sees him off to the train station. "I can't believe you're leaving me here, Mako. Who am I gonna ask to wrap my holiday presents?"<p>

"I'll be back soon," says Mako. "Just a couple years. You can manage without me. You've basically been running this whole show yourself. Y'know, if you ran in one of these races, I wouldn't be surprised if you won. The people love you."

"Mako, my man," says Wu, "if I wanted to run a nation, I'd appoint myself as king."

Mako smiles. "Keep me updated. I don't want to see my place rotting away when I come back. And feel free to visit."

"You know, I think I will! How does next week sound?"

"Good-_bye,_ Wu."

"Fine, _fine. _Bye, Mako, my man."

* * *

><p>He gets there in two days.<p>

The city's enormous; billboards that boast _VARRICK_ glare in every direction as the train enters a glittering station, advertising the latest mover with Bolin's face peering at Mako from every corner of the edge of the city. At the center of it all, just before the sky vanishes behind the ceiling of the train station, the spirit portal shoots up to the sky in a gentle green. Spirits circle around it, surrounding it in an eternal dance.

The last time he saw that portal was seven years ago when he left the city for Ba Sing Se.

When the train pulls in and he gets his ticket punched, President Raiko himself is there to welcome him back. As is Lin.

Mako gives the older woman a warm embrace before shaking the president's hand firmly. "It's nice to see you again," says Lin. Her eyes are decorated with a number of more small wrinkles, but she still looks as healthy as always. "I'm glad you're here for this job. I wasn't about to hand the position to one of the lackeys who took over your detective post while you were gone."

"It took a lot of convincing," says Mako honestly, shooting a pointed look toward the president.

"I heard," says Lin.

"Well, let's go," says Raiko. He motions to the guards at his side to pick up Mako's sparse bags; he's never had much to begin with, and the guards seem happy with this as they each pick up a light piece of luggage. "We have a lot to discuss about your new position for the next couple years."

"Speaking about that," says Mako, "have you already offered this position to Baatar?"

"Oh, yes. But only after his probation. He's insistent on making good with his family and he thinks this will be the way to go," says Raiko.

Lin scoffs. "His parents forgave him too easily. If it were up to me, I'd shove his sorry behind right back into prison."

_Classic Lin,_ thinks Mako.

"So how is Ba Sing Se?" says Raiko. "I'm afraid I don't even know what it is you do over there."

"I'm in charge of security," says Mako. He doesn't miss the approving glance between Lin and the president. "Wu's great with words but he can't lay a hand on anyone without crying."

"Sounds like a chore," says Lin.

Mako shakes his head. "Y'know, it actually wasn't all that bad."

"You'll find a lot has changed here, Mako," says Raiko as they're ushered into his automobile. "Crime's about the same, but the force has grown significantly. The Chief of Police here communicates directly with the United Forces, for one, and a lot more than how much we're used to."

Mako's pretty familiar with General Iroh. In fact, through the whole democratic transition in the Earth Kingdom, he had to escort Wu to the Fire Nation so often that he ended up losing sleep over fretting about the plans each week. Half the time he was there included meeting with General Iroh to establish a strong army after Kuvira's had been disbanded. Luckily, the two of them were able to salvage some of the army's integrity in the form of defense rather than offense. _But it'll take a lot more for the army to gain popularity again. _

"That's fine," says Mako.

Raiko looks pleased. "We've also set up more specific task forces within the police department. Specific benders, spirit police, guards for the portal—even nonbenders with some new technology from Sato Industries."

"Sounds good," says Mako. "But I'm sure I'll get more comfortable with them once I look over those files." He ignores the part about Sato Industries, mostly because he barely knows how to approach anything Sato related. Or Avatar related. "Can I ask why you're stepping down?" he says to Lin.

Lin grumbles to herself before she says, "Pema."

Bemused, Mako parrots, "Pema?"

Lin sighs. "She wants me to train her youngest, Rohan. He's a nonbender like her, so she thinks that training him in hand to hand combat is a good idea. Now that he's eleven, he's old enough to start handling weapons."

"I can't imagine Tenzin would agree," says Mako dryly.

"No, he hates the idea," says Lin. She barely lets her lips quirk upward. "But we all know I love proving Tenzin wrong, so I'm doing it. Though, with my age, I can't handle a little kid and a whole police force anymore, so the pleasure is all yours."

"I'm honored."

Lin lets the quirk of her lips turn into a smug smile. "Good."

* * *

><p>They show him his new apartment as guards herd in box after box of police reports. It's fairly spacious, though relatively empty, but that changes when he sees how many boxes begin to pile in his living room. "Are these all the files I'm supposed to go over?"<p>

"Just a fraction of it," says Lin. "Sorry, kid. You have a lot of catching up to do. Oh, and before I forget—" She hands him a letter with a formal seal across the front. On the back of it reads _From the Office of the President of Republic City. _"These are the details of your public appointment as Chief of Police. It's been sent out to every important figure in the city. Your formal induction is in three days."

"Thanks," says Mako, taking the letter from her. He pauses. "_Every_ important figure?"

The older woman casts a pitying look on him. "Yup. Again, sorry, kid."

"It's fine," says Mako, feeling his stomach coil uncomfortably in his gut. "I'll get started on these files right away. Thanks for helping me back here, Chief."

"It's not 'Chief' anymore," says Lin. "Just call me Lin." She offers his hand to her and he shakes it firmly—it's a done deal, now, and all he has to do is hold off crime until Baatar Junior is eligible. It isn't like he, a firebender, can pull off a metalbender's job for the rest of his life.

When Lin leaves, Mako decides to open the first box of reports and ducks his head when he sees the hundreds, if not thousands, of police reports making the box as heavy as it is. _There has to be every single damn report of the past seven years in here,_ thinks Mako incredulously.

He decides to skip the petty reports. There isn't a reason for him to examine redundant reports on parking tickets for the past seven years, which he's sure constitutes more than half of the junk in each of the boxes. Some things—like thievery and assaults—are important, so before he begins reading, he pries each box open and sorts through each meaningful report.

Hours pass as he sorts. His eyes begin to cross when he reaches the twelfth, thirteenth, or fourteenth box of reports (in all honesty, Mako's lost track after the fifth or sixth one). So when someone raps on his door, he nearly collapses with relief.

"MAKO" is the first thing out of his little brother's mouth before Mako's tackled onto the hardwood floor of his apartment. "Mako-mako-mako-mako-mako!"

Mako laughs for the first time in a long time—Wu's grown on him, sure, but Wu can hardly make him laugh like this—and he returns Bolin's hug with as much enthusiasm as he can muster. "Hey, little bro," says Mako smilingly. "Nice to see you."

"_Mako,_" says Bolin, and Mako thinks if he hears his name one more time he might go deaf, "you—are—such—a—bad—brother!"

"_What?_" says Mako, pushing Bolin to the side and sitting up. He narrows his eyes and brushes himself off. "How?"

"All I wanted was for you to come to my mover premier!" says Bolin. "And then you just get promoted to Chief?" Bolin leaps onto him again. "You're going to be Chief! I'm the brother of the Chief of Police!"

"Look who's talking," says Mako. "I'm the brother of a celebrity."

His brother lands a teasing punch on his shoulder. After several years littered with sparse visits and many letters between the two of them, Bolin has grown to be a happy man, with his hair neat and his spit curl tamed and his green eyes bright and excited. If Mako's pleased with anything, it's just how well his brother is doing. "We did well, Mako," says Bolin. "Y'know, for a coupl'a kids from the steet."

"You're right, little bro." Mako ruffles his brother's hair. "We sure did."

* * *

><p>Bolin's mover premier is full of flashing lights and cameras, with Bolin toting Mako at his side until he finds Opal. Then the three of them experience the brunt of fame: Bolin with his mover premier, Opal as an ambassador for Republic City and Zaofu, and Mako as the new Chief of Police. It's more overwhelming than him and Bolin's time as probenders.<p>

Korra flits through his mind before vanishing again.

As Bolin signs autographs, Opal pulls Mako to the side and whispers in his ear. "Asami's here. Did you want to say hi?"

Mako starts and pulls away with a jolt. "She is?"

"Yeah," says Opal. "Only for publicity, though. With Varrick and Zhu Li."

"She's not with Korra?" says Mako, unable to help himself. The words leave his mouth traitorously and a second later, he folds his arms over his chest to cover up the nervous ticks he can feel jumping in his left hand.

Opal laughs, her voice glimmering with belltones. Bolin's a lucky man—this young woman fits him perfectly. She only points down the carpet, past the bright flashes, to the other end of the road where fans are screaming Asami's name adoringly.

"You should say hi," says Opal. "I'll stay here with Bolin." She smiles widely at him. "Go, go."

"Can't I do this after the premier?" says Mako, looking around.

"She's a busy woman," says Opal. "She won't be here after this is over. Now go!"

So Mako stumbles awkwardly past other mover stars and other famous people—with nearly all of them clapping him on his shoulder and congratulating him on his new position—until he glimpses the familiar trail of long, black hair down a slender pale back. His voice catches in his throat—where's Korra? Wouldn't she be here with Asami?—but before he can call out to Asami, she turns around and spots him.

"Mako!" says Asami, green eyes going wide and red lips mouthing a perfect 'o' at the end of his name. Asami's gorgeous, as per usual; she's wearing a dress the color of Mako's old scarf that flows away from her like rose petals. She immediately pulls him into a hug and holds him there tightly. "Congratulations! I heard all about your new job!" When Asami releases him, she flashes him a knowing smile. "Way to go, Chief!"

"Thanks," says Mako. He can literally feel his cheeks turning warm. Though he's long since thought of Asami in any way other than platonic, she still looks stunning and he feels absolutely horrendous next to her. "You look… great."

"So do you," says Asami. She lays a finger on the spot right between his brows. "But you've been frowning too much. If you don't learn to smile a little more, you'll go grey before you hit thirty-five." She takes a quick look at her watch. "I have to leave soon," she says amidst the shouts for her attention. "But I want all the details, Mako. Tomorrow. Lunch. Got it?"

"Don't you have plans?" says Mako.

"Of course I do," says Asami. "Plans with _you_. I'll see you tomorrow." She gives Mako a quick kiss on his cheek before walking away.

Dazed, Mako barely remembers the premier ending. Somehow Opal finds him and pulls him back through the crowd, and Bolin asks him what's wrong. "Asami?" says Bolin when Mako doesn't answer. When Mako nods, Bolin guffaws.

* * *

><p>Lunch with Asami is an extremely casual affair. She's literally dressed in a bathrobe when he shows up to her estate. "Mako!" she exclaims with as much enthusiasm as she had the previous night—only this time there's a toothbrush in her mouth. Asami motions for him to come inside.<p>

She rushes to the nearest powder room as he waits before appearing again, this time lacking her toothbrush. "Sorry," she apologizes. "I woke up a little late this morning."

"Late night working?" Mako inquires.

"Late night anniversary," says Asami instead, leading him to the parlor.

Mako feels his fingers freeze. "Anniversary?"

"Yup. Me and my girlfriend," says Asami. "Oh, that's right. You haven't been keeping touch outside of Bolin's news."

"Congratulations," says Mako faintly.

"Thanks!" says Asami. "You should meet her."

"Yeah," says Mako mechanically, nodding out of politeness, "that'd be—wait, what?"

"She works for Varrick and Zhu Li," says Asami, a light blush coating her cheeks. "We've been together for a while."

"Wh—what about Korra?" demands Mako.

Asami blinks.

Then she giggles, then laughs, and then she's hugging Mako so tight he can hardly breathe let alone speak. "Korra!" cries Asami. "Mako, you've been gone for a long time."

"I don't understand," says Mako weakly. "I thought you and Korra—"

"Yeah, we were," says Asami, pulling away and smiling. "It lasted a year at most. I love her, but she isn't as grounded as much as I am." She shrugs. Some of her hair slips from her makeshift bun and down onto her shoulder alluringly. Had Mako been anyone else, he might've thought more of it, but he's long since seen Asami as a friend rather than a potential lover. "I have my company here in Republic City. I can't leave it. It's my testament to my father. Korra deserves the world, and I won't hold her back when she needs a change of scenery."

"So, Korra—"

"Re_lax,_ Mako," says Asami. "Haven't you been getting her letters?"

Letters?

"No," says Mako.

"She's been writing you," says Asami. Her perfect brows pucker into a frown. "A lot. I think to make up for the lack of it back when she was recovering."

"I never…"

Asami sighs. "Korra never sent them, then. That's the only explanation for it." She tugs on Mako's hand. "Come on. I'll give Korra a call."

"_No,_" says Mako. "If she's busy being—ungrounded—I don't want to bother her."

"Trust me, Mako," says Asami. "She's been waiting for a long time to be bothered."

* * *

><p>Korra's in the Fire Nation.<p>

Mako nearly begs Asami to keep her mouth shut about him. Apparently, Korra has no idea of him becoming Chief of Police. He thinks the only reason Asami complies is because she knows he's awful with words. "Are you still writing to Mako?" Asami inquires of the phone innocently. A moment passes before she says, "No word, huh?"

Then she turns serious. "You know you can talk to me, Korra," says Asami, peeking at Mako from the corner of her eye. Another beat passes before Asami continues, "I know you've been _writing_ to him, but have you been sending them?"

A tense minute passes before Asami sighs into the phone. "Alright, Korra," says Asami. "If that's what makes you happy, then I'm all for it. So how's the Fire Nation? How's General Iroh?"

Mako turns his attention out the window, frowning. His thoughts finally turn completely to Korra, unbidden; he left seven years ago for Ba Sing Se when she and Asami voyaged to the spirit world. At the time, Mako didn't know what he wanted. He told her the truth then—he would follow her into battle no matter what. But there was no battle after Kuvira. There was only reconstruction and expansion efforts, so Mako threw himself into what he knew best: protection. He left with Wu after hearing about Korra and Asami. He thought it'd only be for a year or two at most, but after Zaheer and Kuvira, the nation was in disarray, and it involved more law than Mako was used to. He put aside Republic City for Ba Sing Se. But, had Korra asked, he would've run straight back to her if she needed him.

He raises his left hand to his abdomen, unconsciously pressing at his scar, the one he attained from the spirit vine weapon. A dull ache runs through him at the motion, resonating in his left hand. Any ache is worth it for Korra, though. And even if she doesn't know it, he'll take a lot damage for her if it means she's safe.

"So he's going to be Fire Lord soon," says Asami in the meanwhile. "That's great. Lai? Yeah, she's doing well. We had a good time last night. How about you? Find anyone special?"

Mako's ears tune in despite his conscious effort.

"Here and there, huh," says Asami, catching Mako's eyes knowingly. "Well, hurry back to Republic City soon, Korra. Jinora's birthday is coming up. Kai won't let me hear the end of it. He's been begging me to design a new saddle for her bison."

Another moment passes. "Alright, Korra. I'll see you. Keep in touch."

When she hangs up, she gives Mako a barely noticeable smile. "So how about that lunch?"

* * *

><p>Mako's formal induction comes quickly. It's hectic and nerve-wracking and, to be honest, he's never had any way with words. At all. That's been Bolin's talent and Bolin's talent <em>only,<em> so the only part Mako nails is the oath. Only because it's simple repetition.

Then he has to give a speech. It's filled with praise and honor for Lin Beifong and the prestige of the title, and how he's humbled by it; he briefly mentions his plans for overseeing the new compartmentalization of so many forces; he speaks about his relationship with the general of the United Forces (and apparently soon to be Fire Lord); he takes questions and answers them as best he can without fumbling.

"How about the avatar, Chief Mako?" says one reporter. "How much work will you be doing with her?"

Mako knew this question would come, so he keeps as short and concise as possible. "It's Avatar Korra's job to tend to the spiritual side of Republic City."

Murmurs rise at that. "Not yours?"

"I will do as much as I can within my power to keep the spirit portal and the spirits safe, as well as the people living in the city. But the relationship between humans and spirits isn't a strength of mine," says Mako, before adding wryly, "Sorry."

Some people laugh. Others look skeptical. "When will Avatar Korra be back?"

"I don't know."

"Does Avatar Korra know about your induction?"

"I don't know."

"Have you had any contact with the avatar at all?"

"Not for a long while. Next question."

Beside him, Lin steps forward. "No, no more questions," says Lin firmly. "Thank you all for attending. If you have any more concerns, you can ask me. The chief has work to do."

Mako bows away thankfully as Bolin meets him inside the police headquarters. "My big brother, the chief," says Bolin. "Does this mean I can park my car wherever I want?"

"No," says Mako.

"It was worth a shot," says Bolin. "By the way, Varrick wants to know if he can import a ton of Fire Nation clothes without being taxed for them. He's using them for the next Ember Island Production Studio I told you about. Isn't that cool? They're going to make a mover about Avatar Aang!"

"Varrick can afford to pay his taxes," says Mako. "If he wants exemptions, he better donate to charity. It's not like I'm in charge of taxes, anyway. I just decide who gets arrested and on what grounds." He pauses a little while and contemplates the other piece of information from his brother. "Who's playing Aang?"

"I dunno," says Bolin. "Some little lady."

* * *

><p>A call wakes him up in the middle of the night. "Hello?" he says groggily. "Who is this?"<p>

"_There's some man on the phone_," says an unfamiliar voice, clearly speaking with someone else. It sounds like a familiar young boy. "_I think it's a wrong number._"

A voice in the background—feminine—says something Mako can hardly comprehend in his haze of sleep. He rubs at his eyes and frowns into the darkness as he struggles to stay awake in his kitchen. Before he can bother turning on the lights, the young boy addresses him over the phone. "_Is this Lin Beifong?_" The voice in the background says something again, and the boy corrects hastily, "_Sorry—is this _Chief_ Beifong_?"

_This apartment must've been Lin's,_ muses Mako as his eyes adjust to the dim lighting. _An apartment for each chief, maybe. _He doesn't think about where she's staying—probably at Air Temple Island training Rohan until she can find another place on short notice.

"No," says Mako. "This is Chief Mako."

"_It's Chief Mako,_" relays the boy to whoever else is with him. "_Yeah. Mako. That's what he said._" Another moment passes. It takes a little while for Mako to pin what exactly is so familiar about the young boy's voice. It's confirmed a second later when the boy speaks up again. _"Sorry, Chief Mako. It's Prince Lu Ten. Father never told us you moved to Republic City."_

It _is _Lu Ten, General Iroh's son. This call is from the Fire Nation royal palace. It seems General Iroh is there again, getting ready for his coronation; soon the United Forces will fall under someone else's command. "It was pretty short notice," says Mako, holding back a yawn. "Who's 'us'?"

"_Me and Avatar Korra._"

Mako's hesitant yawn turns into a choke. "Wh—what?"

"_Should I give the phone to her?_" What a perceptive kid.

"O-only if she's alright with it," stutters Mako, wide awake now. What time is it? Three in the morning? It must be earlier over there for them—they're farther west.

Young Lu Ten asks the question away from the phone's speaker and a long silence follows. Then he says, "_Here you go, Mako. I mean—Chief Mako._"

Then something clicks and there's a shuffle of footsteps and there's a breath. "_Mako?_"

"Korra," he breathes.

"_It's nice to hear from you._" Her voice is the same. Her tone is the same. Everything's the same. Spirits, how was he apart from her for so long? How has nothing changed in seven years? She's twenty eight now, him, almost thirty. "_I didn't know you became Chief."_

"I didn't, either," he says quickly. "I mean—I did—it just happened. Yesterday. But technically I accepted it a week ago. So I guess I've been the chief for a little while." His words are awkward again.

"_That's great,"_ she says. "_I _was_ calling for Lin. Do you have her number so I can write it down real quick? Then I'll let you get back to bed. I know it's late. Sorry about that."_

"It's okay," he says automatically, even though he knows he should be getting more sleep or else Bolin will never let him leave his apartment until he does. "Um—yeah, I have it. Somewhere. It's in my phonebook. Let me—" He digs through it as fast as possible before relaying it to her. When he's finished, he says, "Don't hang up yet." Then he kicks himself. Impulsive!

"_Oh,_" says Korra over the line. "_Okay. I thought you might want some sleep._"

"Yeah, I do," says Mako. "But—well—are you going to come back to Republic City?"

"_Soon,_" she says. "_I've been restless, so I guess so." _When he doesn't reply, she says, _"Mako? Still there?"_

"Yes," he says.

"_Sorry about not writing._"

"Asami said you were," says Mako. "I just thought—"

"_I was!"_ Her voice starts to spew through the speaker in a hurry, words tumbling with rapid succession. "_But I just didn't send them. I was so nervous, Mako, and I'm so sorry. I never apologized to you. And I felt awful. I still feel awful. You did so much for me and I—I never even—I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me. I've been an awful, inconsiderate friend."_

His heart nearly breaks. When he did go so soft? Oh, right, ten years ago when they broke up and he was still in love with her. "You're not awful," he says after a moment. "You were never awful."

"_Thanks, Mako,_" says Korra. There's another small pause, then—"_I missed saying that._"

"Saying what?"

"_Mako," _she says. "_You know. Your name. Oh, forget it._"

He wants to talk to her more. "Wait! Don't hang up."

"_I won't._"

A breath of relief he didn't know he was holding leaves his mouth quickly. "Okay. Good. Just stay on the line."

A laugh. "_Okay._"

Mako doesn't know how the amount of time that passes with both of them on the line, not speaking. It isn't uncomfortable. In fact, Mako almost falls asleep again with the phone against his ear. It isn't until somewhere on the other end, in the Fire Nation, he hears Prince Lu Ten's voice filter through, asking something Mako can't quite make out.

"_I have to go,_" comes Korra's voice over the line. "_I'll… see what I can do about coming back for Jinora's birthday."_

"Okay," says Mako, blinking rapidly to shun the sleep from his eyes. "Tell Iroh I said hi. And that I should talk to him about security here at Republic City for when he becomes Fire Lord."

"_I will. 'Night, Mako._"

"Goodnight," he says, and then he hangs up and shakes and rubs at his eyes and tries to keep himself calm and _oh,_ it's been seven long years and he still loves her and he wonders if her hair is the same, if she's grown it out, if she still smiles with her eyes as well as her mouth, if she still grins crookedly whenever Bolin does something exciting.

He's spent almost an hour on the line with her, most of which was spent silent on both ends; it reminds him of his days as a restless probender as they sat together on roof of the arena, watching the sky at night. They didn't need to speak then. They didn't need to speak just now, either.

* * *

><p>Jinora turns twenty one and Mako doesn't bother going to her party, whatever the rest of them are doing. Bolin has, obviously, taken a large liking to Meelo over the past several years as the boy aged, and it's Bolin who tries to get Mako to go celebrate with the airbender family—but Mako's swamped with work already and he can't even get past his office desk without scattering paperwork.<p>

The one thing he has to look forward to is the announcement of who will be the next commanding general of the United Forces (since Bumi is a full nomad now). But until then, Mako's stuck going from report to report at his desk. Thank the spirits he's organized. He doesn't know how else he'll get through the next two years.

The days following Jinora's birthday, Mako tries to find some small notch of free time. It doesn't work out. In fact, he seems to lose any breaks he thinks he might have, only because the most ridiculous cases are being put in front of him. _How did Lin deal with this?_ he thinks miserably, bowing his head. His next report is on a man believed that setting fire to his brother's automobile would convince his brother to let him join a gang. _This is ridiculous._

He knows it'll get worse before it gets better, so he's sorting through the small, unimportant cases first. Mako thinks maybe it'll be easier for him if he keeps doing more and more of them. Then, maybe, he'll get used to it. Then, maybe, he'll get more than three hours of sleep a night. Even managing security in the Earth Kingdom was easier than _this_ job.

The funniest thing is that several days after Jinora turns twenty one, Kai shows up at Mako's office door and says, "I want to be a police officer."

When all Mako does is stare at him, Kai says, "By the way, you look old. What happened to you?"

"Work," says Mako curtly. "Sit down." Kai does, and Mako continues, "_Why_ do you want to be a police officer?"

"Sorry," says Kai. "Actually, I want to be a detective."

"O-_kay,_" says Mako, brows rising, "so tell me why you want to be a detective."

Kai folds his arms over his chest and says, "Because of you, duh."

Mako takes a good, long look at the man in front of him. Kai's twenty three and looks the part. He's tall, strong, and ridiculously nimble. And he _does_ remind Mako of himself-forced on the streets, living like a rat, then made to make an honest living.

"Submit a formal application, Kai," sighs Mako. "I can't just give you an answer when you barge in while I'm working."

"Come on, Mako. We know each other. We're best buddies! And you have to give Jinora a birthday present, so what better than letting me be a detective? I can protect her."

"Did _she_ tell you that?" asks Mako suspiciously.

Kai flushes.

"Submit a formal application," repeats Mako. "Listen, Kai. This'll be good for you. I'm telling you the way I did it. If you're doing this because of me, then at least do me the honor of earning it fair and square. Especially if you have someone to protect." He thinks on his next words carefully. "Your actions for someone you love are important."

The airbender gives him a peculiar look. "You know, Mako, you give good advice but you suck at speaking in public."

Mako exhales. "I know. Now get out so I can do my work." He turns his eyes back on to his paperwork as he hears Kai's footsteps move to leave. They retreat down the hall and Mako focuses on the words in front of him. _Theft,_ he reads to himself. _Ten minutes before closing time. Cabbage Corp. Stole ten extra large bags of cabbage leaf cakes for a wedding._ Unbelievable.

The footsteps retrace back up the hall and Mako doesn't look up. "Kai, I told you to get out so I can work," he says, flipping to the next page of the report. _Mode of transportation. By foot. _How did the thief lug ten _extra large bags of cabbage leaf cakes _by foot?

"Kai's not here."

Mako stills.

When he looks up, Korra's standing in the doorway with one hand holding the doorknob. She's dressed in blue, of course, and she's gotten a tattoo onto her left shoulder. He can't see what it is from his angle, but it almost looks like a lightning bolt.

He can't move his eyes; her hair is still the same length, if a little more curly given her older age. She has laugh lines at the corner of her eyes, only just. But otherwise, her crooked smile is the same, her voice is the same, her face is the same. She's the same.

"Korra," he croaks, his pen slipping from his fingers. He can't move. He can't clear his throat.

Korra doesn't say anything. She only drops her hand into a bag that's strapped over to one side of her waist, pulling out a bundle of envelopes. Many envelopes. More than he can count. She drops them on his desk and says quickly, "These are for you. Take them before I change my mind. Please!"

"Okay," he says, gathering the envelopes up in his hands and dumping them behind him. He can't take the time to sort them right now. Not right now. "Korra..."

But he doesn't have to say anything else. She folds into his arms and shuts her eyes. "I'm so sorry for not sending anything to you," she says quietly. "I'm so sorry. It's the second time. I should've told you was leaving. I should've kept in touch."

"That wasn't your fault," he argues, peering down at her. Her eyes are still closed. "I'm the one who left with Wu. I should've written to you. I just didn't know when you would come back from your trip."

Korra lets a small laugh leave her lips. "It was a fun trip," says Korra. Her eyes finally open and Mako almost drowns in the their deep blues. "Asami and I had a great time."

"She told me what happened," says Mako.

"Yeah. She was one of the best partners I've ever had. But I got sick of relationships for a little while," says Korra. She looks apologetic. "I started venturing out more. I wanted to see the world. I got to see it, too." Something shifts in her eyes. "I was lonely a lot of the time, though. So..."

A moment of silence passes through the air as he holds her tighter. Mako understands. "It's alright. People need company. It's human nature."

"Thanks," she says. "But even that got a little tiring. Nightly stands, bars, girls and boys. It's amazing how many people will do anything to sleep with the avatar," she adds dryly. "But I'm done with that. I've had my fill."

He doesn't know he's doing it until she catches his hand, which was tracing the lightning bolt tattoo on her left shoulder. "I got that after I found out what you did," she explains. "I never properly thanked you. You could've died, Mako."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not! I've put you through too much. I don't—"

"Korra." He smiles at her. "It's okay. I knew what I was doing. I told you before that I would do anything for you. The same stands now as much as it did seven years ago."

"Don't leave me," she whispers. "I'll stay this time, I promise. I won't leave you. Don't leave me. I—I hated not writing to you. I was so lonely, Mako. I called Asami and Bolin almost every time I tried to write to you because I couldn't handle it. I'm sorry."

Mako tells her to stop apologizing. Korra's never needed his forgiveness because he doesn't deserve her, anyway—at least, not in his mind. "You don't have to stay," says Mako.

"Yes, I do," she says, frowning. She wraps her arms around his back and ducks her head into the crook of his neck, nestling into his collar. He inhales deeply and rests his cheek against the top of her head. "I missed you so much."

"And I did, too," says Mako. He presses his lips to her head in what can and can't be called a kiss. "But you don't have to stay. You know by now I'll follow you. After this job is over with, I'll follow you wherever you want to go." He smiles against her hair. "I grew up on the streets with no home. I know how to make my way around."

Korra's fingers tighten on his uniform. "Okay," comes her voice from his neck. "But..."

"But if you need time, I'll give it to you," he finishes. "Whatever you want, I'll give it to you. Even if you just want me to do your bidding. I'm doing this because I want to, and I don't expect anything out of it." He never has.

"Okay." She sounds relieved. When she pulls away, her eyes are, of course, dry—she has always been strong-willed and Mako's happy to see her strength last for so long. "Thanks."

But she doesn't leave. She sits there, almost afraid that if she leaves, he'll vanish. So he lets her stay. He won't let her out of his sight again, not unless she asks him. Because Mako can't refuse her anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Abrupt ending! Because I dunno how to end fics! woo.<strong>

**Hope you guys liked it. leave me a review, will ya? thanks, guys!**


End file.
